Game Master
by Pr1nnyDUD3
Summary: A chance to escape the pains of reality, many of us search for this. Daniel Rush however lives it. Follow his tale as he embarks on a journey of honor, love, and finding ones self.    Not a self insert, pairings OcXNelf. OcXOc. a bit of everything inside.


A.N. Hey all Pr1nnyDud3 here.

It's been a very, very long time since I've made a peep.

My most sincere and humble apologies for that.

Though I have said before that I'm a completion whore, a small (I take that back it's huge) impasse I've run into with my works is that I've grown to considerably dislike Naruto as a whole. In fact I'm fully refusing to watch the anime or read the manga.

I am just that pissed off with Kishimoto and the series in general.

Also I've quit playing WoW (and this time I don't plan on ever picking it back up). So I have a lot more time than I had before on my hands however its not really all mine seeing as it's being consumed by work. With the Christmas season and all coming along my free time will be cut down even shorter when overtime starts to pick up.

I'm not even sure I'm going to publish this on the web. However if I do I plan on focusing only on this story until I'm satisfied. Sorry if you were looking forward to any of my other works I just cant find the heart to write about a character I've come to despise.

Any authors out there that wish to adopt them just pm me.

So this is a new story with new characters entirely different world.

All of the characters will be OC's if you don't like that go hit that back button right now. Well not all of them a few lore and game characters will be showing up occasionally, and I'll try and keep them in character to the best of my ability.

This story's progress will depend entirely on how its received, if it's well taken I'll continue posting the story if it's not I'll waste my time writing for the sake and enjoyment I find in doing so.

As a warning this story will be OBSCENELY WoW heavy. Many of the jokes and byplay's will go completely over your head if you have never played or know the lore.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blizzard Entertainment or any of the crazy things they have in game or in the real world as it is. Although I do own a WoW account that is currently accumulating dust in some random server out there in the world. Blizzard also owns (technically) the rights to that which I think is bullshit. They didn't spend the time and effort it required to get that shit set up the way I had it...

Cutting that tangent off before it can even start.

Also any names, similarities to people, or characters living or dead, are entirely coincidental.

Now without further adieu, allow me to present my newest and hopefully best work of all.

**Game Master**

**Prologue – Leaving the Beaten Path**

~(O.o.O.o.O)~

How many minutes had it been since they entered this death match. A meeting among some of the greatest Horde and Alliance Champions in the world. Pitting friend and foe alike against each other in some of the most brutal battles of wit, determination and sometimes sheer tenacity many had ever seen.

The massive Tauren warrior did not lumber into the carnage that would soon appear on the battlefield. His large size moved with the fluidity and grace only attainable by the most seasoned of fighters. The armor he wore shown as if empowered by the Earthmother herself. It gleamed with a deadly hue, colored in deep woodland brown tones with red and gold trim. Upon his back slung from his right shoulder hung his weapon; a wicked looking axe rivaling the size of a human in height and weight. Its edge sharpened to the point where it could cut through armor as easily as it could flesh and sinew.

His current enemy, a Draenei paladin was goading him. The come hither motion he was making with his free hand that had a shield braced to his forearm grated upon Daniel's nerves with a vengeance.

"I'm going to charge in there and fear the fucker I need an MC right after Rotface!"

Lowering his massive torso and widening his stance, Daniel prepared to charge.

The ascension of his bloodlust however would be stalled.

"Alright I'm on it, should manage a full DR if he trinkets it since his bubble is down." The raspy voice of his undead friend and ally Rotface reached his ears. "Watch out for the druid he was able to stealth again and I lost track of him. That damn Feral's bleeds eat through your health like Whitney blows through crack."

Daniel chortled merrily at his friends banter, though his distraction cost him. The paladin he was about to bear down upon had rushed in and swung at him with futility his golden mace sparking and sending a cascade of metal fragments into the air.

Foolish foolish Holy Paladin.

"FORGET THE MC!" He cried glowering at the enemy who; even though it was merely superficial, caused the damage he had suffered.

Enraged by the attack Daniel's eyes glowed red with fury. With a bellowing roar that shook the very land itself and with a mighty stomp of his hooves; he stunned the paladin momentarily allowing him his chance.

The sole opening he had been waiting for.

As he barreled into the Draenei full bore he swung his Legendary Shadowmourne down like a guillotine. Daniel relished the fear, the awe, the doomed expression upon the blue skinned freaks face as he was welcomed to the nether.

Blood flew in the harsh light of the Nagrand arena, pained screams echoed upon the cobblestone pillars and walls. He stood over his fallen foe,

"I'm cycloned dammit!" His partner of many games and years shouted over the wheezing gasps and death rattles. Then from the corner of his eye he saw the cause for his undead partners concern...

"Watch your back!"

The feral!

It was upon him! His enemies pounce had left him open and defenseless. Daniel felt the horrendous wounds spread across his torso the many tears and gnashes would quickly have him bleed out. Instinct screamed at him as he knew his support wouldn't reach him in time... In a desperate move he swung his axe around like a top.

"WRECKSTORM!"

Identical if not worse wounds appeared on the Night elf druids hide, it tried desperately to escape to safer ground but Daniel was steadfast in his attack even as his own life blood bled rapidly from the rends and gouges in his armor.

Spinning in a flurry of deadly metal and armored flesh he hounded the druid like a lion stalked a wounded gazelle.

Unmerciful unforgiving and impossible to lose.

"You almost got her you crazy motherfucker!" Rotface's howl reached Daniel even as the light dimmed from his eyes "KEEP IT UP DAMMIT KEEP IT UP!"

The mere seconds that it lasted felt as if an eternity had passed as he span like a demented living buzz saw. Daniel was relentless even as he felt the last of his strength leave him, he could tell that he wouldn't survive this battle.

But he would be damned if he didn't take this purple tree hugger with him!

A pained scream filled the air, and the Night Elf fell to the ground in a bloody heap at his feet covered in horrific wounds. Daniel relished his victory, yet was not given any solace or satisfaction from his kill. He heard faintly the shouts and pleas from his friend to hang on. All for naught as he succumbed to the wounds he was afflicted with and joined his fallen foe seconds after.

~(O.o.O.o.O)~

"Fuck yeah!" Daniel Rush cheered from inside his bedroom, grabbing his mouse and quickly hovering the pointer icon over the leave arena button that had appeared on his screen. "Shannon you suck by the way. You tots let those newbz kill me."

A crystal clear and melodious voice came from the headset that was perched precariously on his head.

"You mad bro?"

Shannon "Rotface" Jefferson's question grated at his last nerve.

Rolling his eyes as he ran his toon back to the blacksmith trainers in Dalaran, Daniel right clicked upon one of the belfs there and repaired his gear. Then struck back with a snipe of his own. Well thought out, witty and empowered by the very gods themselves with his articulate choice.

"Blow me."

Skype was silent for the first time since they had started their arena games.

Mentally patting himself on the back for rendering his friend speechless, Daniel walked his Tauren warrior out of the blacksmith and towards the bank that was nearby. Ignoring the trade chat spam and the trolls that lay therein.

"You realize that," Shannon's voice was filled with what he hoped was faked malice "I could literally walk to your home right now and stomp you where the sun don't shine right?"

Daniel shuddered as a cold chill ran down his spine.

The statement was very, very true.

Shannon happened to only live a few blocks away and was actually a real life friend that he had talked into playing with him during the vanilla content. She had been with him from the beginning, and he had been on the violent end of her size seven many times before.

That shit hurt.

He blamed it on her being a soccer coach.

"You wouldn't harm the precious would you?" Daniel grinned lecherously though he knew she couldn't see it. "You'd miss it to much anyways."

"Been there done that, jeez." Shannon sniped back "can't miss what I've already had, smart ass."

"But, _the_ _precious!_"

"Your Gollum impression sucks Danny, do the world a favor and stop it while your still somewhat ahead."

"And you're no fun, you know that right." Daniel muttered placing all the PvP gear he had in his bags back into the bank and switching what he was wearing to his vanity set. The Christmas hat shirt and shoes. In his humble opinion it looked awesome on his huge Tauren warrior. "You gonna come over and LAN this weekend?"

"Well I guess I could make time for it as long as it's after the game." he heard Shannon cluck her tongue against the roof of her mouth a few times, a tic he knew she did when she was thinking. "Anyone else I know going to be there?"

"Eh," Daniel thought a bit as he logged out grinning a bit to himself. "I think I talked Kilos into coming over but,"

"Oh don't tell me your trying to get in that bitches pants Danny, the whole realm knows she's a slut." Shannon snapped cutting him off before he could finish his statement. "I think I just lost what little respect I had left for you... perv."

"No NO NO NONONONO, no way am I try'n to get some of that nasty as-"

"Right and I happen to make porn as my side job."

"... really? That's hot."

"NO DAMMIT! But I know you Daniel; if its got a decent set of tits on it, your thirty seconds from losing your pants!" Shannon snapped irritably. "I just don't want you to get yourself in trouble."

"How exactly am I getting myself int-"

"She's married Daniel!"

Silence once more filled his ears, even the movement of his mouse as it hovered over his computers systems manager seemed to have been frozen as if dunked in liquid nitrogen.

"You're joking right?" Daniel managed to utter out. Shaking his head as he opened the systems manager and started to uninstall his graphics driver, he'd picked up a brand new one and wanted to upgrade his computer now that he had arena over with. "She already sent me-"

"She sent you nudes didn't she."

"...Yeeeeaaaaah..."

"And you never noticed her wedding band did you?"

"What really!" exiting even as the old drivers were being uninstalled Daniel opened up his pic folder opening the one labeled Kilos. Sure enough on the buxom brunettes left ring finger that was attached to a hand that happened to be holding her left leg up in the air was a thin gold band that seemed to sparkle. '_Huh, never noticed that before._' he zoomed in enlarging the picture over it before letting out a short low whistle. "Damn, dude is loaded to."

A sudden thought ran through his mind which he voiced instantly "How did you know about tha-"

"Never mind that Daniel, but NOW do you see why I'm worried?" Daniel could literally taste the exasperation Shannon spoke with even though she wasn't speaking to him directly and only over the internet "One she's married, two the guy's rich as hell, and thre-"

"This. Is. Fucking. Baller!"

"...Wait what?"

"Never scored with a married chick."

"I'm coming over right now and kicking your ass Daniel." venom seemed to seep from the very speakers of his headset. "Don't. You. Dare. Try and leave the house cause it's going to be even worse if you do."

'..._Oh shit..._' Daniel searched his mind for a legitimate excuse to forestall the righteous fury of his long time friend though from the sounds of it she would soon become his killer. "I've got a date in thirty."

"YOUR MISSING THE FUCKING DATE! SIT THERE AND DO NOT FUCKING MOVE!"

A loud ping through his headphones told him that Shannon had abruptly logged off of Skype. Most likely already preparing to lay down a Chuck Norris worthy ass kicking on him.

Sighing inwardly, Daniel sent a silent prayer towards the ceiling and facepalmed when it went unanswered. Reopening the systems manager he glared harshly at the error messages that came up before resigning himself to the fact that today was just not his day.

~(O.o.O.o.O)~

Wincing at the noise that her laptop made when she slammed it shut, Shannon ground her teeth together as she pushed herself away from the desk she had in her bedroom. The plush leather computer seat that she rested upon made nary a noise upon the soft carpeting of her floor. With a brief shake of her head she allowed happier, more soothing thoughts fill her mind other then the abuse that she put the poor piece of technology through on a daily basis.

Those thoughts circling like a vulture over a wounded animal in a barren desert, the most painful and memorable ways to turn her friend into an eunuch.

'_A spoon, rusty... no a spork!_' she thought with a sinister smirk plastered upon her face, stripping herself of the majority of her current attire; which wasn't much just a comfortable purple robe and a black lacy little number, and rifling through her drawers for a pair of jeans. '_I'll have to find one._' she slipped the attire over her legs before proceeding to do the dance that all people at least once in their lifetimes have done to slide the waistband over the curves of her hips.

"A very rusty. Serrated. Spork!" she thought out loud too no one in particular except for the painful fantasies swirling about in her mind. The first objective completed she pulled out the top drawer of her dresser grabbing a black tank top, similar to what she would wear under her uniform when she was coaching. Ignoring the fact that she lacked a bra beneath her current attire, she proceeded to her closet and grabbed a hoodie; noting with a bit of amusement that it was embroidered with the Horde insignia.

It was Daniel's hoodie.

Pulling it on she reached up behind her head and pulled the long strawberry blonde curls of her hair out from beneath it, letting the soft locks and ringlets rest in the hood of the sweater. The long bangs that had a tendency to frame her face no matter how much she tried to tame them appeared in their normal spot almost instantaneously.

Rolling her eyes at the small annoyance in comparison to what she was about to deal with she exited her room and nearly flew down the hallway, coming to the front door in seconds. A pair of worn tennis shoes graced her feet moments later and the door to the outside world beckoned her to begin her journey.

"Danny, why can't you just settle down a bit." Shannon muttered to herself as she began the ten minute walk to Daniels home. "I know it hurts, but your hurting others just as much." she sighed out, letting out what most would consider cute sneeze out as the slightly chill fall air tickled her nose.

'_He's always been such a pervert... Dating him was great I'll admit, but he's so high strung now._' Shannon let a heartfelt sigh escape her lips as she continued to trudge along the sidewalk between their apartments. '_I miss them all too, our parents being taken from us that way... but running from the past all the time with a fake smile isn't the way to live life._' looking to the cloudless moonlit sky she wiped a lone tear that had slipped down her left cheek, the warm soft fabric of Daniel's sweater still held a bit of his masculine scent and sent a slow shiver down her spine.

The familiar comforting smell lingering in her nostrils sent one last thought through her mind, and spurred a turbulent tempest of self-depreciation and remorse to boil within her as much as she was loathe to admit it.

'_What happened to _us_ Daniel?_'

The slowly chilling air gave her no answer as she continued in silence towards her destination.

~(O.o.O.o.O)~

"Fuuuuuuuuck... piece of shit why wont you work!" parts littered his kitchen table; screws chips and wiring sat in front of him in a unrecognizable jumble. A mess that was far more than what was necessary for the job he had been attempting to do originally. "I've done this before! How'd it turn into this, this abomination!"

His level of leet required better graphics! Was that so much to ask?

Daniel tousled his messy mane of black hair, it stuck up at random angles and held a natural spikiness to it. When he was younger he had attempted many a time to force it into conformity yet all his attempts failed. A look of exasperation etched its way onto his features as he scratched at the back of his head in a confusion, but after peering once more at the monster that had once been his desktop on the table it slowly morphed into one of awe.

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets, and a steady stream of chilling, damning curses began to form on his lips as Daniel picked up the new graphics from atop its box that it lay upon. His eyes boring lasers into the tiny piece of technology filled with malice, bordering revulsion.

"I hate you..."

The tiny black chip goaded him with silence.

"I'm going to burn you and buy a new comp, it's easier and I think you deserve it." he whispered menacingly twirling the chip around in his fingers. "You're a no good pile of spider puss, no you're rotting maggot shit with a healthy dose of year old smeg-"

He spun around in his chair when he heard the lock to his apartment click open. Glancing at the clock on his microwave; he mentally noted that if it was Shannon, she was late.

Very late.

Punishment was in order. He had missed his "date" waiting for her after all.

Moving silently he ran to his door flicking off all the lights in his home as he did so, before running and standing in the walk in closet that was besides his door. The lights from the hallway flickered into the dark confines of his home as the door began to creak open, and a slightly shorter then himself silhouette appeared moments later. He smiled to himself when the familiar perfume hit his nose, a very faint scent of lilac and rosemary.

He struck.

Like lightning his hands shot out and pulled the intruder to his chest positioning them in a headlock with his right arm. A muffled girly squeal filled the air and he promptly used his his free hand to tickle the fiend into submission.

"Hey sexy, what took you so lo-OH SHIT THAT HURT!" Daniel shouted as he felt a small fist bury itself just shy of his pride and joy, though it was close enough to cause the pain that shot through his left leg to shift to the the area that was the intended target. Releasing his prey he hopped away on his good leg, "WHAT THE FUCK SHANNON?" he snapped reaching behind him and flicking the lights back on.

The sudden glare caused his eyes to lose focus shortly as dots filled his vision, however when his sight cleared he spotted Shannon standing in front of him with her hands balled up into fists placed against her hips. Her hair was mussed up and out of place, cheeks red and she was breathing hard.

She advanced on him like a fury driven bull attacks a matador, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close enough that Daniel could see the faint freckles that were on her nose and cheeks that from a distance were nigh unnoticeable.

"I hate it when you do that!" Shannon shook him roughly by the lapels of his polo, from an outsiders perspective it was an interesting sight. A thin leggy blonde girl handling a man nearly half a foot taller then herself like a rag-doll. "You scared the shit out of me Danny!"

Holding his hands up in a placating manner Daniel stared wide eyed at his friend while repeatedly stating that he was sorry. A full minute passed before Shannon's fury came to a close and she released him taking a step back and kicking off her shoes in the same motion. She snuck a glance around Daniel and peered behind him to make sure that they had successfully traversed the distance to the closet, then grabbed him by the ear pulling him to the kitchen.

Ignoring his violent protests and whimpers of pain.

Throwing a curious look and an arched eyebrow at the mechanical monstrosity that occupied his table, Shannon instantly dismissed that as a proper setting for her "Talk". Proceeding to continue to drag her luggage towards the living room and roughly pushed Daniel onto the old Lazy Boy loveseat that sat in front of the large flat-screen that took up the majority of the far wall.

"So what's this about getting in that whores pants Danny?" Shannon hissed as she flicked at her bangs that were straying into her glares line of sight. "Explain, now!"

Her tone left no room for argument, Daniel resigned himself to a very long conversation about how in layman's terms: "Pussy was pussy".

Rubbing his sore ear; the appendage ached with a vengeance, Daniel motioned Shannon to sit next to him. She slowly acquiesced though watched him like a hawk as she prowled slowly to the spot setting herself down with a dancers grace upon the plush leather. Then gave him a look that screamed to get on with it.

"Alright Shan, let me put it this way." Daniel started leaning back and trying to wrap his right arm around her shoulders, a bit put off when she slapped it away. '_Wow, she is really pissed._' He thought and momentarily reconsidered the original idea on how to explain, though instantly dismissed it.

He had never been one to mince words.

Exhaling slowly Daniel leaned forward placing his elbows upon his knees hunching himself over and proceeding to twiddle his thumbs. "She's hot." he stated factually as if it were the most fulfilling explanation in the world, then winced when he saw Shannon's right hand clench into a fist.

"That's your excuse?" the amount of venom that laced her words began to worry him, "She's hot? That's all you got Daniel?"

"Well, um... ah, yeah?" He hadn't really thought it would progress farther than that, expecting to be slapped and watching Shannon stomp out of his apartment. "Admit it, she IS attractive."

"I don't play for that team Dan." Shannon hissed though in her mind agreed, Kilos was a very attractive woman. The fact however that nearly the entire realm they played on had naked photo's of her only proved in Shannon's mind that she was an attention hungry whore. "So she's throwing herself at you, she's "Hot"," Shannon used her fingers to add quotations to the word though she spat it out like a curse. "and the fact that you're a horn ball are your reasons?"

Clearing his throat Daniel raised his hand as if he was still in school idiotically waving it around in the air, then lowered it quickly when Shannon sent him a menacingly cold glare that spoke volumes about how she was in no mood for his games.

"What is it Daniel."

"Weeeeeeellllll..."

"Spit it out Daniel, I don't think you can piss me off much more than I already am."

'_Oh, I'm pretty sure I can._' Daniel thought to himself as he spoke what had been on his mind "I'll have you know that nearly all guys my age are horn balls." he stated as if it were; although it was in most cases, the most obvious thing in the world. A look of amusement plastered on his face and a merry twinkle in his eye.

An enraged figure leaped upon him as soon as those words left his lips and if it had been in a different context he would have been quite happy. This however was not the kind of situation that he found exciting as Shannon's emerald eyes bored into his cerulean, a snarl on her lips and a furious growl building in her throat as she gripped his shoulders near painfully. "What the hell is wrong with you Danny!" She hissed "She's a MARRIED; let me say it again MARRIED woman," She roughly shook him a few times as if too force the idea into his head. "Do you even know her real name? Do you know how much trouble you could get into if you're caught? Is it worth all the shit that you're going to go through if and when you're caugh-"

"Her name is Lisa." Daniel interupted, though fearfully snapped his mouth shut when fury literally seemed to boil over in Shannon's eyes.

"THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT DANIEL!"

"Shannon calm dow-"

"I AM CALM!" Shannon snapped shaking him once more, "I've watched and stood by you through a lot of shit Daniel." her tone was bordering hysteric's and Daniel's eyes widened.

This wasn't the Shannon Jefferson he knew.

Her full lips usually turned upwards in an eternal smile, were now twisted into a brutal mixture of a scowl and snarl. The casually entertained twinkle in her eyes, now a supernova of rage and disappointment. Even her posture had changed; the relaxed confident and calm demeanor she always carried herself with was now hunched over giving her a feral and aggressive appearance, like an enraged tiger waiting for the opening to attack the object that was the cause of its ire. Her shoulders shaking like a leaf in a gale.

"I worry so much for you Danny, I don't think you realize how much you hurt me when I hear about all your "Conquests"." She ground out through clenched teeth, eyes glistening with unshed tears and faint sniffles began to escape her. "This is different though Danny you'll lose a lot of respect, not only in the community, bu-but me as well an-and I don't think I co-could sta-stay as yo-you-"

The sobs came, and Shannon buried her face into Daniels chest. Trying in vain to hide the emotions that were successfully escaping, since he could feel her body shake as cries tore themselves from her.

Stunned Daniel did the only thing he could think of; wrapping his strong arms around her as she wept, resting his cheek upon the crown of her head while rubbing small circles on her back.

Seeing her break down like this was something he had never seen before, even when they had been dating, and it sent a tidal wave of emotion through him. The immovable object that was his friend breaking down like this sent a chill through him even though the temperature of his apartment was nearing tropic the way he liked it.

It hurt him to know that he had caused this change.

"Shh, it's ok Shan." Daniel whispered the words to her trying to calm her down. "I'm not going anywhere, let it out."

They sat together like that for what felt as if hours had crept by, though only minutes passed. Daniel whispering sweet words to the distraught woman as she whimpered piteously into his chest.

As the muffled cries slowed down Daniel hugged Shannon tighter to him letting her physically know that he was there for her, though his world came to a stop when she managed to complete the statement she had unsuccessfully attempted to say earlier.

"I do-don't think I ca-can be your fr-friend anymore."

Disbelief filled Daniel, this coming from the girl who had stood by his side when he had decided that his dream in life was to be a stuntman...

Proving it by hopping on his bike and after building a shabby ramp; rode it off a bridge, then proceeded to swan dive into the river that had lay below.

She had taped the whole thing.

It had been huge on YouTube for a while.

"O-oh c'mon Shan," he stuttered out plastering a cocky grin on his face, "You don't mean tha-"

"Yes Daniel, I do." she whispered out, voice gaining some of her usual confidant tone as she wiped her cheeks of the tears that had been wept. "I really don't think I could live with myself if I just stood by and watched you do something like this... not this time."

Her emerald eyes caught Daniel's attention and a feeling of dread built in his gut. There was no hesitation, only diamond tough resolve in those orbs. Searching for any trace, any of the Tell's she had that he knew of.

Nothing, sheer determination and willpower were all he found.

"I won't watch you throw your life away like this anymore Danny." Shannon whispered leaning forward and closing her eyes as her forehead came to rest against his. "I have watched as you slowly sunk into this pit of despair you've made." she continued her rant wrapping her arms around his neck. "Running away from reality and living your life as a empty shell of what you used to be."

Daniel was too shocked to speak, sitting straight as a board in his seat. Her words hurt him, more than he could believe. Even the fact that he had an exceptionally attractive woman on top of him molding her body to his was lost to him.

Was he really that transparent?

"I want the old Daniel Rush back," Shannon pleaded moving her head so that her chin rested on his left shoulder burying her face into the crook of his neck. "The one I grew up with, the one who didn't need to fake his laughs or hide behind a mask."

"Sh-Shannon I-"

He was cut off when soft lips pressed against his own, they tasted of salt and citrus. His eyes shot open fully then closed as his mind finally figured out was going on, wanting to enjoy the pleasurable sensations.

The kiss was slow and full of feelings that Daniel couldn't describe yet deep down his conscience recognized them, and he hungrily attacked Shannon's mouth trying to get more. His tongue flicked against her lips seeking entrance, and slowly far more slowly then he liked she allowed him entrance. Their tongues twirled and wrapped around each other as they explored each others mouths, he shuddered when she drew his tongue into her damn cavern and lightly suckled on it flicking the tip of her own around his.

He shuddered as she moved her hands onto his shoulders and she slowly began to grind herself against him the agonizingly sensual movements assaulting the very fiber of his being. Every time she rolled her hips over his it sent sparks through him and when she rubbed herself up and down against his clothed crotch, animalistic desire coursed through him like molten lava. The feeling of his jeans confining him causing a low growl to emanate from his throat as he felt his manhood begin to harden.

His large hands grasped her hips holding her tighter to him causing her to whimper softly into the kiss. Smirking he traced kisses down her jaw making his way to her neck, lightly nipping at the soft flesh causing her to moan breathily before pulling the hoodie up and over her stomach exposing the flat lines of her belly and the curves of her breasts.

She struggled briefly trying to stop him by reigniting the passionate kiss. Before giving up and letting him pull the baggy sweater up and over her shoulders, raising her arms above her head as he pulled the article of clothing off of her. Her hair falling like silk over and around her body as he tossed the hoodie behind the seat they occupied.

Free of the baggy clothing he smiled slyly noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the skin tight black tank top she as wearing, and he relished the sexy gasps she made when he placed his face in between the valley of her perky C cups. Nuzzling his face against them and using his teeth to pull down the fabric to expose some of their flesh he ran his tongue over it and up towards her collar bone. The hardening nubs of her nipples looked so deliciously sexy jutting up the way they did in the cloth of her shirt.

Shannon's grinding sped up and he could feel the heat of her core even through the clothing that separated them now, a tantalizing scent filling the air as her body began to prepare itself for sex. Daniel groaned at the feelings of her rubbing herself over his erection and gave no quarter as he started to kiss her passionately once more.

His arms slowly made their way up her sides trying to remove the last piece of upper clothing she wore. Though he felt her suddenly stiffen on top of him and her entire demeanor shift, halting his progress when a firm grip latched around his wrists. He moaned in disappointment when she pulled away breaking off the kiss, lost in a daze he barely felt as she placed a small object into his left palm.

"I miss the Daniel Rush I loved." Shannon whispered her voice coming out in soft lust filled pants.

Confusion filled him when he felt her getting off of him, before she slowly stood up and stepped away from the man who was still too lost in a pleasurable haze to contemplate what she had just said.

"Wh-wha?"

"I'll be waiting for you to grow up,"

Daniel's eyes finally snapped open staring at the woman before him, she was shaking. Her long curls of strawberry blonde hair were hanging low shadowing her eyes from view, yet down her cheeks he could see the fresh tears streaming down her jaw and falling to the carpeted floor below.

She walked swiftly past him, leaving him too bewildered to speak even as he heard her shuffle in the closet for a few seconds. A soft click let him know that his door had been opened and a pained sob escaped his long time friend jolting him to his senses.

"Shannon wait!" Daniel cried leaping from the seat and rushing towards her. "Shannon please wa-"

"Goodbye Danny."

The door slammed shut in his face as he reached it. Tearing it open Daniel sprinted down the halls searching for any clue to where Shannon had gone, reaching nearest stairwell he flipped over the railing. Not caring for his safety when he tumbled down the last few steps when he didn't successfully land. With a grunt of pain he pulled himself back to his feet running now with a slight limp to the exit.

Kicking the door open he searched frantically. "SHANNON!" he screamed, looking anywhere in the dark night desperate for any sign or clue to where she had gone. He found nothing but the slowly fading echoes of his scream.

Collapsing to his knees painfully smashing them into the concrete Daniel clutched at his chest, painful feelings of loneliness and betrayal filling him. Tears began to slowly leak from the corners of his tightly clenched eyes.

'_Not again... not again... not again... not again..._' the explosive mantra filled his mind as a torrent of pain lanced at what felt to be his very soul. "No don't leave me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Daniel wiped at the tears that were leaking from his eyes in a steady stream. "Shannon, I'm so sorry don't leave me... not like them. Not again, please..." he whimpered wrapping his arms tightly around himself. "Don't leave me."

Daniel slowly opened his left hand, still tightly wrapped around whatever Shannon had slipped into it earlier. His eyes widening in fear when he spotted a small metallic object buried in his palm, his grip around it had been so tight it left dark red marks in the skin surrounding it.

Her copy of his apartment key.

'_I need to get out of here, a distraction, anything!_' part of his mind screamed and his body slowly followed the command, a sickening mockery of a happy smile stretching itself over his lips. Dead blue eyes staring at nothing in particular as he took sluggish steps forward into the night.

'_Escape._'

~(O.o.O.o.O)~

'_That wasn't what I wanted!_'

Shannon ran into the night not paying attention to where she was going, her long legs flying over the pavement in a blur. Tears marred her vision and her breaths were short and pained, her legs ached and her chest felt like it was going to explode.

Though the physical pain came nowhere close to the pain in her heart.

She had no clue of how long she had run, long ago she had passed by her apartment. Her mind was a mess. It was a maelstrom of confusion and bitter anguish filled with questions she could not answer.

Why had it turned out like this? Why hadn't things gone according to the plan? What was it that pushed her so far? What would she do now?

Why had she given that stupid ultimatum?

She had not wanted to speak those words. She had not wanted to hurt Daniel the way she knew she had. She had not wanted to throw away their friendship.

Yet most of all she had not wanted him to hear her confession.

Panting she slowed her desperate run down to a staggering walk, fresh sobs wracking her body as she realized the full effects that her actions earlier would cause. Walking up the grassy incline that lined the road she had taken she fell to her knees before sprawling out onto her back atop the slightly damp grass before staring up at the stars. Ignoring the feel of the dew covered grass as it seeped into her clothing, chilling her slightly. Mind more occupied and still reeling from the events that had taken place before.

'_He must hate me now. Especially after blue balling him like that._' Shannon thought as she slammed her right fist into the ground at her side gritting her teeth together to halt the whimpers that threatened to escape, then slowly brought the hand up to cover her eyes. '_I can't believe I did all that!_'

"What happened?" she asked the night in the lowest of whispers, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I had it all thought out, I knew what I was going to say..." taking deep calming breaths though they were not working as fast as she wanted them to she let her right arm fall to her side. "Why didn't I just keep my stupid mouth shut?"

Shannon really did not understand what had caused the situation to spiral so far out of control, her plan had been simple bordering on idiotic.

Show Daniel what he was missing out on using any means necessary.

She blamed it on her desperation and frustration with the situation itself, but she had been willing to do anything to get him out of his funk. Nearly falling into the temptation of their little make out session and dragging him into his bedroom to show him exactly how much he meant to her.

A small tingle ran up and down the length of her spine as she thought of just how close she had been to giving in at that moment and forgiving everything and anything Daniel could or would have done. Oh it had been unbearably difficult to control herself then.

Shannon wasn't a slut, she could count on one hand how many lovers she had had in her lifetime. In fact she only needed a single manicured digit.

Daniel.

Only him, she was satisfied and proud of that fact. Having lost her virginity to him when they were dating. Many a night in fact the two had lost sleep wrapped in each others arms. Even skipping some of their college classes to cuddle with one another and just enjoy the feelings of their bodies entwined.

She missed his touch and the sweet words he would whisper. Having his strong arms holding her close to his chest after their couplings. The soft kisses and teases that they would trade back and forth. The feelings of love and the happy laughter that had filled those days and nights.

She missed him, god she missed him so much that it hurt.

Their lives had been so perfect back then, so simple without a care in the world.

Until that day almost two years ago.

The day her world and his had come crashing down.

It was forever burned into her mind, those thirty seconds. All the time it took to throw her dreams of a happy simple life with the man she had found by her side.

A flaming heap of twisted metal, pained screams and acrid tar thick smoke filling the air. The sirens blaring, the questions barraging her as she was passed from one official to another.

Daniels pained sobs intermingling with her own.

Looking at the sheet being laid ov-

"Don't even start with that not now!" Shannon scolded herself forcing her mind back to the present and her current situation. Not letting those nightmares come to bear, trying to think rationally over what had pushed her so far TODAY and not what happened in the past.

She sighed as she thought about it more realizing that he never knew how much his wanton ways hurt her, being that she faked laughter and teased him about his new "girls". How much it pained her when she saw the sparkle in his eyes as he prepared for or talked to her about his "dates". Introducing her to one floozy after another, before coming back to her days later explaining how it hadn't worked out.

'_Ah now I know..._' She thought miserably, '_If I had given in it would have started all over again._' closing her eyes Shannon let out a sigh that caused her entire body to shudder. '_Right back to square one, and I'd have to sit and watch it happen again and again._'

"I'm such an idiot..." Shannon muttered staring into the starry sky, "I can't just go back and try and make it right either, he probably wont even let me into his apartment. Not after all that."

A soft fluttering gripped her attention as she sat bolt upright; the neighborhood while clean and fairly lacking on the crime scenes, did have some and she knew that being a woman out alone at night she was what most would consider easy game.

"Whose there?" Shannon looked around her finding nothing but the unused road ahead of her and the grass that surrounded her on all sides of the knoll she occupied. Blaming it on nerves, she slowly lay back down on the grass though a bit small tingle of paranoia coursed through her. "Great, now I'm hearing things that don't exis-"

"Do ye wish to live forever child?"

The voice that spoke was a raspy baritone, and for a reason she could not understand Shannon felt a chill run down her spine.

"What the hell!" Shannon leaped to her feet searching for the origin of the voice, she span in a circle trying to find the creep that had snuck up on her and scared the shit out of her. "Whose there dammit!"

"Do ye wish to escape and live in a realm of fantasy?"

It was closer now, seeming to come from all directions. A cold wind ran over her exposed arms and caused gooseflesh to appear over the slightly tanned skin.

"Look asshole I don't know who you think you are but I'm entirely happy with my life right now!" Shannon snapped '_liar._' a small voice in her head called to her. Officially freaked out by the fact that there was no one around her that she could see she began to inch her way towards the road, adrenaline coursing through her as her basic flight of fight instinct began to take over.

"A chance to start over, amidst a world where all your dreams can come true."

The voice was closer than before, and she still couldn't figure out where the hell it was coming from!

'_It's got to be Daniel..._' This was right up his alley though for the life of her Shannon could not think of a reason why he would pull a trick like this on her after what had occurred between them earlier. A trickle of fear coursed through her though as she thought back and realized this kind of prank was just not his style. "D-Danny this isn't funny," Shannon focused on her hearing trying to pick up a sound that would give her a direction to run.

Cause if it was Daniel he would be waking up in the hospital.

If it wasn't screaming like she had when she was a child and booking it like a bat out of hell sounded pretty good.

"Ah the other Champion, he I am not." the disembodied voice replied "You have still not answered my question child."

"What question?" Shannon refused to believe that it wasn't Daniel, '_He's just trying to get back at me for earlier I bet_.' she thought "I'm telling you right now Danny, I'm going to kick your ass!" anger began to course through her veins "Don't fuck with me like this!" she clenched her hands into fists, so tightly it began to hurt her palms as the nails on her fingers dug into the soft flesh. "I'm not coming back and I'm not going to play your games right now Danny! You need to grow up!"

Silence filled the air and the odd presence she could barely sense earlier seemed to have vanished into thin air.

'_Oh god what am I saying,_' Shannon wished she could take those words back as soon as they left her mouth. She really was going to lose him forever at this rate. "Danny I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that... I'll help you through this, you just need to let me in agai-"

"A shame that you will not fulfill your destiny..."

Another soft fluttering noise filled the air and Shannon looked around again, no longer sensing anything as the sound faded slowly into the distance. Confused, and slightly afraid she began a slow walk home trying to come to grips with what had just happened.

~(O.o.O.o.O)~

"See what I'm saying? She's totally insane!" Daniel slurred to a person he really did not know but they were willing to listen to him, and he was in the mood to talk a mile a minute so it worked. He gripped the small glass in front of him the crystal shining brightly in the dim light of his surroundings like a miniature star, picking it up another shot and slamming it like water. The pungent liquid burning its way down his throat as it passed his lips. "There's nothing wrong with me!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air.

He didn't really understand how he got here, this old bar. The air was heavy with smoke, laughter and cheers from the other occupants filled his ears. The smell of liquor, sweat and what he thought was burning leather assaulting his nostrils. His cheek ached a small palm print forming in angry red lines from an unsuccessful pick-up line earlier.

But he felt alive and that's all he cared about.

Running his right hand through his raven locks Daniel beckoned a different barkeep over to him, noting that the one he had been pouring his heart out had abandoned him earlier during his rant.

"Do ye wish to live forever?"

Daniel spun around and spotted a cloaked figure standing behind him, a black veil masking the majority of the persons face and the hood of thier black robes covering anything else. Raising an eye Daniel peered around him and noticed that even with this strangers odd apparel no one else seemed to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Wha?" Daniel managed to get out never noticing that the barkeeper seemed to have forgotten about him entirely even though it had only been moments earlier that he had been waved down.

"A realm of dreams and fantasy await ye."

"What the hell are you talking bout dude?"

"An escape, a chance to mold your life the way ye wish to." The figure now obviously male by the sound of his deep voice continued. "A chance to find wealth fame and glory."

"Huh," Daniel scratched the side of his chin in silent contemplation, the alcohol he had consumed throughout the night made what this guy was selling sound exceptionally good. "How much is it gonna cost me?"

A rumbling chuckle that seemed to fill the entire bar, though nobody else seemed to notice emerged from the mysterious mans lips. "Tis free all I shall need is a shake of your hand and your word that once ye begin you shant leav-"

"Fuck yeah I'll do it, put it there friend!" Daniel stuck his right hand out waiting for the stranger to grasp it. Who cared about consequences when what you're getting is free! "So where am I goin-"

The hand that gripped his felt as if it were formed of old leather, wrinkled and bony it held his in a fierce grip. White invaded his senses overpowering the entirety of Daniel's sight and silence filled his ears, suddenly a sense of vertigo gripped him and he felt weightless the events happening in such rapid succession that he did not even have time to cry out as the darkness consumed him.

~(O.o.O.o.O)~

The cloaked figure watched as smoke filled the room, startled cries erupting from the other people milling about in the bar. He felt regretful that he had used a silver lined tongue to trick the boy into the agreement, yet time was of the essence.

Holding out his right arm a gnarled wooden stave appeared in his hand and he gripped it tightly as he began a slow trek out of the bar, passing by its patrons as if he were never there. Passing the doors he allowed a grim smile to form on his lips.

Perhaps the newest Champion would actually survive.

Lowering his hood a wild mane of unruly gray hair spilled out falling over his shoulders and down his back. Weathered skin pulled taunt over a still strong chin and thin lips showing underneath a bushy mustache. For a person looking though if they saw his eyes would have drawn their attention instantly. Steely tortured blue orbs as cold as ice and a calculating gleam within.

The cane clacked ominously against the hard street as he disappeared into the night and an unearthly voice filled the air like thunder seeming to shake the very stars themselves.

"Take heart mortal and prepare,

For this journey may be far more then you can bare.

The games you love and conquer,

Shall be far less then you need to face this slaughter."

End Prologue.

A.N. Fuck that was longer than I wanted it to be... but this shits jus writing itself.

Wow... this was a lot darker and angst filled than I had originally planned it to be. It still followed the basic guidelines I wanted it to. I'm actually writing shit out and stuff like character bios. Not diving into this thing like a cracked out boxer. But damn.

This was going to be pervy humor and a bit of drama here and there.

Damn.

There was actually a full on lemon scene that I decided to cut and just stick to a bit of citrus (think that's the proper term for what I threw in).

For those of you out there that want it I may or may not post it... though honestly, I probably wont since

THERE are lemons planned for later in the story (Perverts rejoice!).

A cookie if you can figure out who the voice belonged to.

Anyways, I'm in need of a beta that is VERY familiar with World of Warcraft (lore and game-play). If you are good at spotting plot holes and are blessed with awesome/exceptional grammar. Let me know and hit me up if you're interested in helping out with the story.

Pr1nnyDud3 out.


End file.
